


and baby we'll be at the drive in

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: gendrya week 2018 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week, AryaxGendry Week 2018, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gendrya Week, Humor, axgweek, or at least what i think is humor lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Sansa was about to retort when she heard faint voices.“Did you hear that?” She asked her brother quietly, who only furrowed his eyebrows at her.“I didn’t he-”“Ssshhh!!” Sansa said while placing her index finger on her pink coated lips.The two listened closely and heard the voices again.





	and baby we'll be at the drive in

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by Carla and Ted from the tv show Scrubs singing an acapella version of the song Talk Dirty to Me by Poison. The two sounded really nice together and I just pictured Gendry and Arya singing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Day four is: eavesdropping.

Sansa Stark was walking along the many garden paths located on campus of University of King’s Landing. The sun was about to set, turning the entire sky a beautiful painting of purple, pink and orange, so the weather wasn’t as hot as it was earlier in the day. The days grew shorter too and it was almost autumn, Sansa’s favorite season.

“You made it.” Her brother Jon said as a greeting as he stood up from one of the benches and gave his younger sister a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” She said happily while returning the hug.

Jon was visiting his two younger sisters, Arya and Sansa, after being not seeing them for almost a year. He was busy attending classes at Wall University way up north while his sister’s traveled south. It was hard being separated from each other, especially since they come from a close knit family who does almost everything together.

“Where’s Arya?” He asked, pulling away from the hug.

Sansa shrugged, “I don’t know. I texted her before leaving the apartment but she didn’t text back.” She replied.

Ever since they’ve arrived at UKL, the two sisters grew closer together but also learned to live independently, with Sansa joining student senate and Arya being a member of the international student committee where she helps foreigners around campus by giving them tours, showing them the student friendly places in the city and helping them get more involved on campus by attending events.

“I’m sure she’ll come by later.” Jon assured his worried sister, “I got you this from Winter Fell.” As Jon said that, he pulled out a box of lemon cake from Sansa’s favorite bakery from their home town.

“Oh my god, I’ve been craving those since forever!” Sansa quickly sat down on the bench and opened the golden box and took out a small piece of the lemon cake, “Mmmmm.” She let out while sucking on her thumb and index finger.

Jon shook his head, “I still don’t know how you haven’t gained weight from those. That’s all you ate when you were a kid.”

“It’s not my fault I’ve been gifted with a great body.” She said in mock arrogance.

Jon rolled his eyes, “It’s not fair! I work out very hard and the minute I look at junk food, I gain twenty more pounds!”

Sansa was about to retort when she heard faint voices.

“Did you hear that?” She asked her brother quietly, who only furrowed his eyebrows at her.

“I didn’t he-”

“Ssshhh!!” Sansa said while placing her index finger on her pink coated lips.

The two listened closely and heard the voices again.

“Sounds like they’re...singing.”

Sansa nodded her head, “And it’s coming from behind those bushes.” She stood up, Jon quickly stuffing the box of cake into his backpack before standing up as well.

“There’s this big field of grass right around the corner, let’s go check it out!”

Jon couldn’t stop his sister for she was already gone right after finishing her sentence, “Wait up!”

As the two walked closer and turned around the corner, the voices grew louder.

“And baby we’ll be, at the drive in.” A soft feminine voice filled the air.

It was then accompanied by a slightly deeper voice belonging to a man, “In the old man’s ford.”

The two voices then harmonized together as they sang the next part, “Behind the bushes, till I’m screaming for more.”

 _Whoever those two are_ , Jon thought, _they sound so in love_.

Sansa and Jon were surprised when they turned around the corner and saw the two figures sitting on a checkered blanket on the open grass field and serenading to each other, eyes never once breaking their gaze. As if they were both entranced by one another. The thing that surprised Jon and Sansa the most wasn’t the provocative lyrics, or the talented singing voices but that it was Arya being so emotionally open to a man Jon had never seen in his life before. He was about to move forward and break them apart but Sansa held out her arm and stopped him.

“Down the basement,” the two sang, “lock the cellar door.”

Jon remembered this song from one of the bars he attended at the Wall where they only played 80’s music. This particular song, Poison’s Talk Dirty to Me, was played at list once a night. The song was from a hair glam band and it was raunchy and didn’t sound all that good. But Arya, his sweet little sister whom he never knew to have such a beautiful voice, by the way, and that unknown man made the song sound like a romantic love duet and isn’t bluntly talking about sex.

The two voice dropped an octave lower before singing, “And baby,” they then sang the next and final part of the song, “talk dirty to me.”

They finished the song with a slight whisper and their faces leaning closer and closer until their faces were hair’s width apart. Jon could tell they were about to kiss due to their eyes fluttering shut so he loudly cleared his throat, making the two jump back in surprise. Sansa gave him a nasty glare.

“Jon, Sansa, what are you doing here?” Arya asked, the sun has completely set and her hair blew gently with the wind. The boy next to her sat up straighter, casting a worried glance at Jon.

“We were supposed to meet, remember.” Jon stated, sliding his hands in his pants pocket.

A look of realization washed over Arya’s face. “Right, sorry. I was a bit busy.”

“I can see that.” Jon pointed his head at their little picnic then chuckling.

“This is Gendry, by the way.” Arya introduced, “He’s my…”

“Boyfriend.” The man, now known as Gendry, finished.

Jon shared a quick look with Sansa, who nodded her head ‘yes, our baby sister who always claimed she’ll never fall in love has, indeed, fallen in love’

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jon.” Jon smiled then walked the short steps to their blanket and shook Gendry’s hand. He had a firm handshake which Jon liked.

“You guys sounded great!” Sansa compliment as she sat next to her sister, “I never knew you could sing.”

Arya shrugged as her ears turned red in embarrassment, “‘s not a big deal.”

“Sansa’s right.” Jon agreed while taking out the box of lemon cake and opening it. Arya and Gendry both took a piece. “But of all song to choose from, why this?”

The couple choked on their cake, Sansa slamming her hand on Arya’s back while Jon shoved a bottle of water into Arya’s hands then giving one to Gendry.

“No reason!” The boy squeaked, cheeks and neck turning a bright red color that made Sansa’s chuckle.

It took Jon awhile before his eyes widened at the implications, “I did _not_ need to know that.”

“You asked!” Arya exclaimed loudly after almost emptying her water bottle.

“Here, on the grass?” Jon scrunched up his eye brows and pushed back his glasses, “Aren’t you worried about bug bites?”

“Jon, please stop.” Arya begged as the redness from her ears spread to her neck.

“Do you at least have protection?”

“Jon!”

“I meant from the bugs!!”

Sansa smiled as Arya pushed Jon, causing him to land on his back while laughing uncontrollably. Gods, it’s like they were still children.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the video of it and tell me what you think https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxxvVb2A4dM  
> they start singing at 3:01
> 
> p.s comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
